


Satedan Prince: Xavian Revaren

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Atlantis Team, BAMF Carson Beckett, BAMF John Sheppard, BAMF Rodney McKay, BAMF Ronon Dex, BAMF Teyla Emmagan, F/F, F/M, Hidden Royalty, M/M, Protective Ronon Dex, Protective Team, Royalty John Sheppard, Satedan Culture, Satedan John Sheppard, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	Satedan Prince: Xavian Revaren

Name: Prince Xavian Revaren

Given Earth Name (For Protection from Wraith): John Sheppard

Age: 28 

Gender: Male

Race: 100% Satedan

Homeplanet: Sateda (Escaped to Earth during Wraith Culling w/his father, the King of Sateda)

Height/Weight (H/W): 6’ 2”/180lbs (Pure Muscle)

Hair Color/Length: Black/Short & spiky

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Skin Color: Slightly tanned

Tattoos: Left Side of Neck - Satedan symbol for Combat Specialist (like the one Ronon has)

Family: Queen Zanara - Mother (Deceased/Died During Wraith Culling); King Karliath - Alive

Mannerisms: Laid Back

Most Important: Protecting and Supporting loved ones & family

Secrets: Is the Prince of Sateda (Only Ronon and Earth's Higher Ups Know in the beginning)

Introverted or Extroverted: In between

Childhood Friend: Ronon Dex

Friends: Everyone on Atlantis, General O’Neill, Colonel Jackson, Carter, Teal’c, Woolsey, Caldwell

Best Friends: Carson, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Ford, General O’Neill & his team, Zelenka

Enemies: IOA, Genii

True Enemy: Wraith

Acquaintances: Athosians, Earth Military, Asgard

Occupation: Satedan Soldier, Prince of Sateda

Rank: Commander (Satedan Soldier)

Salary: $55,231-$92,218 per year


End file.
